Stupid Brat
by awkwardmerlin
Summary: Albel's been skipping out on the meetings, and Vox wants to know why. Vox/Nox Vox's POV. M for swearing and some sexual themes. Kind of a sequel to Vox's Fondest Memory.


Stupid Brat.

A Story By Merlin.

**DISCLAIMER:** Thre is indeed boyxboy. So be forewarned, Vox's POV. There is swearing.

* * *

He was not at the meetings. Nope, commander Albel had not shown up. The King and I had waited very, very patiently. But I can only be patient for oh so long, and when Walter came back into the room saying that Albel most certainly had a cold. Well that was it. My patience was wearing quite, _quite _thin.

How can a man who wears a sports bra and skirt not get a cold until the middle of the _summer _months? It was insane, and I don't blame Walter for not noticing the seasons, he was old after all. But I do blame the King for believing this foolish garbage. There is no way that skimpy little brat had gotten a cold now. The highest temperature was seventy-eight! The high for this year, so claims the alchemists. But the alchemists are not weather wizards, the wizards themselves say it is to get hotter. So there was no way Albel Nox had caught a cold now. Not in the summer.

So the meeting went pretty uneventful, without Albel to do anything rash or exciting. Honestly the meeting was a bore. Not wanting to miss any news, no matter how boring it truly was, I paid close attention.

It was mostly about the newfound alliance with the Aquarian scum. How I hated them. I have no idea why the useless city of powerful _women_ bothered me. Oh, well I guess I just found out. They were women! Irrational, pmsing, horrible, child bearing women. Also they should be in the kitchen. That's right. I said it, try to tell me differently. Oh I don't care, you're probably a woman anyway. Get back to your kitchens. Keep going. _All _the way.

Now that the sensitive ones are gone, let's continue. Anyways about a week ago the war had ended. You know after Albel had yelled at me, and then we started flirting? No? Well I'm sure there's some sort of scroll or document about it. Somewhere. We were in enemy lines? He threw a rock at one man made another one change his name to stupid? Oh well, all that matters now was that Albel Nox was skipping meetings. Why? I think it has something to do with the new peace, there were no battles, or battle plans, or meetings about fighting. No it was all about peace. And without war Albel had nothing to do.

Unlike myself, who has many talents. What are they you ask? Uh, well you see I can, well I, it's none of your business! Besides this is about moody Albel, not I or my many talents.

Well the King was a minute away from finishing this boring meeting. I had hatched a plan so devious, so cunning that the young Nox was going to be swooning over me- I mean he will be attending all of the meetings.

"And I believe this is a good sign, both of you are dismissed." Said the King finally, I jumped out of my seat, and ran towards the exit, but before I left I bowed to the King and Walter. I had to respect my elders and my King after all. But as soon as the polite business was over. I ran out of the room, speeding off to find where Albel might be. Because Lord knows that everyone keeps secrets from me. You lock a few people up _one time_ and everyone jumps on your case. 'Oh Vox is a sicko!' 'Vox likes kinky chain sex!' Give me a break people it wasn't even like that. At first.

But I quite enjoyed the meetings with Albel, I'd annoy him by running my foot up the side of his bare leg, slowly. That was always funny, the expressions he makes when I do that are priceless. If I didn't have such a good poker face I'm sure the King would have noticed something by now.

Oh don't give me that look, Albel is at fault here as well. One time he spent the whole meeting _licking his lips. _They weren't that chapped, but there he was his tongue moving back and forth seductively. I don't even remember what that meeting was about, it was close to the end of the war anyway, I think that was the day I was told I needed to stop being such a tyrannical bastard. Don't worry all I did my necessary charity time. I'm a changed man you guys. Really. I am.

But as I approached the room in which Walter allows Albel to stay, it hadn't taken me nearly as long to get there as I thought it would, I found myself growing excited. I threw open the door to his room. "Nox! I have to have a word with you!" I managed to use my most menacing voice too. It was all too perfect.

Albel jumped, the ice pack that was placed neatly on his head crashed to the floor, and he pulled the covers up and over his shoulders. His red angry eyes very, uh, angry. Once he realized it was me he glared. "What the fuck do you want?" He hissed trying to control his breathing. I smiled good naturedly at him. "Glad to see your feeling better." I commented. He quickly snatched the ice pack from the floor placed it back onto his forehead and snaked his long bare arm underneath the covers again. "Who said I was feeling better?" He muttered. Trying to turn away from me.

"You've been skipping meetings." I said flatly. He looked at me, still glaring. "What? How do you even come across that idea?" He practically shouted. I closed the door so the servants wouldn't hear the conversation. And on the slight chance that Walter was back I didn't want him hearing this either. Albel had no objections to the door being closed.

"How is it," I began to ask "that you can run around all winter long in the sexy little outfit of yours, and not get sick, but then when it's summer you get a cold?" Albel was smirking at me. One eyebrow raised. "You think my outfit is sexy?" Oh god. That's it now he's got a big head. "I didn't mean, it's just skimpy and I, uh yes." Damn my terrible mouth and tongue. Oh how they betray me. Albel smiled, and that's when I noticed the covers were lowered not hiked up over his shoulders. And that is also when I noticed his lack of a shirt. I gulped.

He rested his head on his human hand and watched me. "So what if I have been skipping these meetings? What are you going to _do?_" It was too hot this summer, it really needed to cool down. _Now. _"I-mean-I would, uh," I stumbled through the words my eyes locked straight into his. He leaned over and closed his window, exposing more of his bare back. I felt the warmth leave me face. His next step was that he closed the large gaudy curtains of his. And his final step was to pat the bed welcoming me. If that wasn't a 'come hither' face he was making I don't know what is. I gulped again. "J-just try not to let it happen again!" I tried my voice rose a bit in pitch.

I turned to leave the room, but before I even put my hand on the door I heard him say "Vox," I tried not to turn around and look back at him. I sat frozen in my spot in front of the door, staring at the knobs longingly. "Yes?" I croaked. I heard him laugh. "You're just going to leave? That's all you wanted to talk about. And here I thought that you missed the _fun _we had at the meetings." He said this dreamily, as if to himself. I almost turned around and said yes that's exactly why I'm here. Let me take you. But I held steady. "Now why would you think that?" I asked slyly.

Now it was his turn to be baffled. His eyes widened and he stuttered a bit, but quickly regained his footing. "I merely meant the casual joking we did." He lied. Finally I had some leverage over him. I smirked. "Oh, you mean like me rubbing on your thighs? Or perhaps you meant you winking at me only a few weeks ago, oh and lets' not forget the licking of your lips." I slowed down as I talked, and quieted. My voice became more of a whisper as the sentence continued. Albel's eyes had widened to saucers. I could visibly see him gulp, not to mention hear it too.

"Fuck you," he spat intelligently. "What else do you want me to say? _Am I not being obvious enough?!_" He hissed. He jumped out of the bed and walked up to me. Unfortunately for me he was wearing rather comfortable looking pants.

"Wait why are you wearing pants?" I asked, smiling at the idea. "That's it!" He cried. "You damned maggot! I'm going to sleep, whither you're here or not!" I wanted to be there. "Hey, hey don't get touchy." I mumbled. He quickly spun back around and threw my cape to the floor, rather too violent I should think that cape was expensive.

"That was expensive!" I whispered. He rolled his eyes at me. "Take off your boots." He demanded as he unbuttoned my nice jacket. "You're not doing this as sexily as I wished." I commented, he raised an eyebrow at that, still focused on my jacket, it was a lot harder to unbutton things with a huge metal arm. They should get him interchangeable hands or something. , well as calmly as Albel could be. "We're not fucking anymore, you killed my mood back when you said 'wait why are you wearing pants?' Just take a nap with me or something." I removed my jacket and placed it down gently, then I started undoing my shirt. I was just a tad bit disappointed. Perhaps I could get him yet.

"But what if Walter comes in?" I asked looking back at the door. "You locked it didn't you?" Albel muttered walking over to the door. He quickly turned the key, shutting us in tight. He smiled. "There, now don't worry about it." I rolled my eyes, he always said that and then something stupid happens. He glared at me. "Get in bed worm! I'm cold."

"How can you be cold in the middle of _summer_?" I asked aloud, then I looked back at him. "You get in first metal claw, I do not wish to be cut open. Again." Albel smirked. "That wasn't even a paper cut, next time don't be so _hard_." That made my jaw drop. I had punched him, and he had swung his metal claw around and cut a deep cut into my shoulder. It's a wonder why I even like him after that. "Get in the damned bed now Nox." He raised an eyebrow at me. "It's my bed," He tried. But I ended up just pushing him onto it.

And as we sat there making out for what seemed like hours neither one of us expected what happened next. As I said when 'don't worry about it' or 'everything is alright' something goes terribly, horridly wrong. I had just slipped my hands down his pants when a terrible sound was heard down the hall. "What was that?" Albel asked. His brows knitting together. He pulled away and looked at the door. I began to kiss around his jaw to distract him from the noise.

And just as he made a pleased sound, the noise happened again, only much closer and louder than before. That time he stopped all activity. Which of course isn't something I wanted to happen. "Get off, and put your damn clothes back on." He nudged me off with his legs, which didn't help my pants I'll tell you that much. I grumbled as I fixed my pants, then tucked in my expensive shirt, very poorly. I buttoned it up quickly, and grabbed my jacket. Albel made his way over to me and buttoned that up 'properly'. "You're too nervous. Let me do it." He said, but he fumbled around for a bit before the buttons were matched up correctly. I grabbed my cape off the floor and decided not to put it back on until it had been washed. Thrice.

The noise sounded again, unexpectedly. It was right near the door this time, shaking the ceiling and floors. The doors swung open with just the sheer pressure the sound had caused. Albel quickly jumped back into bed throwing the covers over his head, pretending to be sick. On the other side of the door stood two guards, both with scorched faces smelling of singed hair and pure smoke. I recognized them both immediately. "Demetrius, Scherimer." I muttered.

The one who I thought was Schemey or whatever his name was fell over into his own pile of ash. And the one who I guessed was Demetrius, I couldn't tell the apart, coughed and then choked out some words. "Fire sir, in the forefront. There was a huge rampaging Dragon. Need… backup." Then he too collapsed on top of Schriwedger, or whatever. I turned to Albel, who had sat up in his bed, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Mon Cherie, I shall return," I said trying to be romantic towards him. He yawned and waved me away. "Hurry back soon, I'm cold." Again I opened my mouth to say something, but the quickly shut it. He smirked and rolled over to take his long awaited nap. I fumed. "You brat!" I hissed, still feeling like perhaps if this had played out better I would have indeed gotten laid.

* * *

**AN: There's just not enough Vox love out there! D: It saddens me greatly. I thought perhaps a sort of romantic situation with these two would never quite happen. Mainly because neither are very romantic, so me being me I thought I should at least attempt a romantic, sweet piece. And this is what happened, and I do believe Albel may bit a tad OOC. But** **Ce n'est pas grave.**** I hope you all liked it as much as I like it! **

**Also Vox's words are entirely his own, I too am a woman and I know I do not belong in a kitchen. I just thought it was a nice funny touch. I'll write a fanfiction about a woman next to make up for it. :)**


End file.
